


A Christmas Saved

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold hearted Tony Stark is about to get a lesson in what Christmas is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Saved

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this is actually a Heero/Duo Gundam Wing fanfic. I have changed it over to be a Steve/Tony for a little holiday flare. It’ll probably look very familiar, a traditional tale of the Christmas Carol. If you wish to read the original it is posted on ff.net
> 
> For now though wishing you and yours a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New year.

December 24

 

“The last of the documents Sir,” the soft, ever present voice spoke from his elbow.

 

A grunt was the only answer from the man seated behind the large desk, as the papers slid into his line of vision.

 

There was a long, uncomfortable silence; “Yes?” he finally bit out his voice as cold, and clear as the now approaching winters night.

 

“It’s Christmas Eve sir…tomorrow is Christmas day.” The voice spoke again, calm, cool, and equally detached. The beginning of the same conversation they had been having every year at this time.

                 

“I suppose you want the day off tomorrow…” the man at the desk said, trying to derail what he knew was coming next.  

 

“Oh I will be taking the day off, just as I every year…and just like every year sir, your invitation to the regiment party. “

 

Coolly she slid an envelope across the desk just within eyesight of her boss. 

 

He said nothing, making a show of leafing through the latest contracts. “Go then, I’ll see you bright and early, December 26.”

 

“Thank you _sir_ ,” she murmured rolling her eyes as she turned, high heels clicking across the tiled floor towards the door.

 

The sound suddenly stopped as she turned back, remembering the small box in her hand. Briskly she returned to the desk dominating the austere room. She placed the box on top of the invitation.

 

Dark eyes flicked dismissively over it, “What’s that?”

 

“A Christmas present…” she responded slowly, as if speaking to a child.

 

“I can see that, but where did it come from?” the man said just as condescendingly as if the idea of someone buying him a gift was ludicrous.

 

 “Same person who drops off a present for you every year.”  She sighed sadly looking at the top of the dark head.  The scratch of the pen finally stalled against the paper, before a hand twitched marginally towards the box.

 

The moment’s hesitation was gone then and he was back to writing once more, shutting out the world once more. Shaking her head the women turned then heading for the door, standing on the threshold she finally glanced back at her boss.

 

“ Merry Christmas…Tony,” she murmured turning away sadly as she disappeared into the hallway. 

                 

It wasn’t until the door clicked shut that the man called Tony looked up. Dark chocolate eyes, glancing from the small box to the door. A brief look of infinite sadness passing over his face.

 

Quickly as it had come it was gone again, and solemn features settled once more into place. Shaking himself he focused on the paper work before him.

 

-#-#-#-

 

It was well passed eight when he finally left the office, the place as silent as a tomb. The hallways dark and ominous, as his own pricey shoes beat out a steady rhythm as he approached the elevator. In silence he rode to the parking garage. His black Porsche the only car left in the structure.

 

Face growing colder, he peeled out into the snowy streets. Frown deepening as he rolled by the brightly lit streets, past laughing and shouting people, and the Christmas trees dripping lights. He continued out of the city and into the suburbs, the houses warmly lit where families gathered together.

                 

Grunting in irritation he gunned the engine, flying past the warm houses to the one dark house on the block. Set back from the road, it stood silent and empty behind a large gate.

 

He clicked the button as he swung in, down shifting as he rolled to a stop in the double door garage. Briskly exiting the car, he headed out of the garage and towards the font doors.

                 

Steps crunching on the frozen snow, he glanced upwards, as soft white flakes began to fall.

 

“Figures…” he growled, in no mood to appreciate natures own show.

 

Keys jingled softly in the door as the heavy wood swung inwards, revealing a hallway empty and cold.  Stepping inside, the man shivered suddenly as a cold chill swept up his spine just as a sudden gust of wide slammed the door closed behind him with a tremendous crash.

 

Tony Stark jumped involuntarily, angry at his own reaction. “You’re being stupid Stark…” he mumbled. Dumping his briefcase on the hall table as he shrugged out of his coat, before heading further into the large silent house.

                 

Confident stride faltering as a sudden noise gave him pause. It was faint, barely discernable. Straining he frowned trying to listen;

 

 “ _Tony.”_

 

 The chill was back, racing across his skin and raising gooseflesh. Swallowing thickly, throat suddenly dry, he found his dark eyes darting nervously.

 

“You’re just hearing things,” he assured himself shakily, before hesitantly moving once more.

 

In darkness he ascended the stairs, unsure why he turned no lights on as he moved to the bathroom. Long fingers already pulling the silk tie loose, as broad shoulders shrugged out of his Armani suit.

 

“ _Tooooonnnny....”_

Came the hissed whisper once more. This time he ignored it pointedly.

 

 “Just overworked,” he mumbled stepping into the hot shower, and letting the scalding water hit his body. Unmindful that bronze skin was turning a dull red with the heat, instead focusing on taught muscles relaxing.

                 

Long moments passed, as he let the water beat down on him, eyes closed as he drifted pleasantly in the fog of the shower.

 

Sometime later the shower was turned off, and Tony Stark was wrapping a dark red towel around his waist Toweling off he moved towards the large mirror over the vanity. Chocolate brown eyes coming to rest on his own familiar form; a strong angular face, neatly trimmed goatee, and a full head of dark, thick hair.

 

He wasn’t an imposing figure, standing just under six foot, but he was well muscled, with hard well callused hands. An odd combination for a businessman.

 

He smiled a little then, a small twitch of his mouth only.

 

A businessman.

 

The smile disappeared, he was a businessman now. A very profitable one.

 

Since he’d taken over the company, profits had tripled. In an economic recession, he was making money. Tony Stark was worth billions.

 

Yet what did he have to show for it? A large house, nice cars, expensive cloths. He turned away from the mirror a sudden dull throb in his chest making him wince.

 

“And an empty house,” He mumbled to himself, as he headed into the bedroom. Shedding his towel, he tugged on his red plaid pj pants, followed by a cream coloured, long sleeve waffle shirt.

 

Dressed he shuffled out, heading for the kitchen.

                 

Pulling open the fridge, he frowned deeply, almost empty. He had just enough for a sandwich.

 

Throwing it together, he headed for the living room, clicking on the TV as he settled into his chair. Frowning at the veritable plethora of Christmas movies.  Finishing the food he leaned back before the large screen TV,

 

“I hate Christmas…” he mumbled eyes drooping slowly closed.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony woke suddenly.

 

Disoriented and confused, he glanced around hazily, trying to figure out what had pulled him from slumber. The clock over TV turned midnight as Tony yawned, he hadn’t been out all that long.

 

“So what…” he started to mumble, only to cut off abruptly when he heard a faint clink.

 

It sounded like a chain rattling…but that couldn’t be.

 

Straining his ears he listened, the rattling, faint at first but growing stronger, louder, and closer.

 

“ _Toooonnnnyyy…_ ”

 

The unearthly sound was undeniable; Tony was wide awake. His pulse picked up, the blood roaring in his ears he looked for something anything, to use as a weapon.

 

It had to be a home invasion, it was the only logical explanation.

                 

The rattle had reached the door, Tony grabbed up the only thing he could; his plate. Snatching it up he headed for the door, ready to bring it down on the head of the intruder.

 

Slowly the door creaked open, Tony raising his makeshift weapon. A figure stepped into the room, and the plate passed through him, shattering on the floor.  

 

Tony went white with fear.

 

A whispery, ghost like chuckle issued from the apparition.

                 

“W-What…” Tony’s choked out uncomprehending. His throat dry as cotton, closing off completely when whatever it was looked directly at him.

 

“Obie!” the name was a breathy whisper on dry lips.

 

The face before home was familiar, yet it was haggard and drawn, his eyes hollow and haunted.

 

“ _The one and only,”_ he answered his lips barely moving. He he moved forward his once overpriced suit, ragged and dirty.

 

“But your dead,” Tony managed to get out, suddenly feeling surreal, wondering if this was some horrible nightmare.  

 

“Your car spun out last Christmas Eve…you died in the crash.” Tony said trying to get a hold of himself; there was no such thing as ghosts.

                 

“ _You are right, I am dead_.”

 

He spoke again his voice echoing faintly, as if coming from far away. The chains he pulled clanked, and rattled as he approached his once protégée.

 

“What do you want from me?” Tony asked backed up until his knees hit his chair, the dark haired man collapsing into it. “Why do you drag those chains?”

 

The ghostly figure looked forlorn, “ _I forged these chains in life Tony, link by link_.” Transparent hands lifted the chains slowly before letting them fall back again.

                 

“ _Remember the year we cut the Christmas bonus check for the company?”_ He asked directing his gaze back to the other.

 

Tony nodded, a short jerky motion, “We saved the company hundreds of thousands.”

 

Obadiah sneered self-deprecating. “ _It was moments like that, that forged these chains_.” He threw his arms, and Tony heard the terrible rattle.  

 

“ _I will drag these chains forever_ ,” haunted eyes looked to him once more.

 

_“They are nothing however to the chains you shall have Tony Stark, the things you have done have made them twice the length of mine.”_

 

Dark hair shook as he denied the accusation vehemently, “No,” he whispered.

 

“ _Yes_!” the voice echoed, “ _You will!”_

                 

Tony’s heart thudded as he looked at the wretched creature before him, mind rebelling at the terrifying prophecy.

 

“ _You are lucky through Tony Stark; it is not to late.”_ The ghost spoke as he slowly began to shuffle backwards.

 

“ _You shall be given a chance; three spirits shall visit you tonight_.”

 

Tony was shaking violently suddenly freezing, “A chance at what?”

 

 “ _Heed their warning.”_

 

Obadiah was fading out now, disappearing as he neared the entrance to the room.

 

“Wait Obie,” he called the ghost almost completely gone.

 

“ _Expect the first at the stroke of one…”_

 

Then all at once the rattling was gone, and he was once more alone in his darkened living room.

 

-#-#-#-

 

It was dark and utterly quiet as he lay in bed.

 

“I dreamed it,” he mumbled trying to assure himself, “A simple hallucination that’s all.”  

 

He rolled over eyes suddenly heavy. “I’ve just been working too long that’s all.” He would see, all would be well in the morning.

 

-#-#-#-

                 

He woke suddenly, eyes opening and wide awake.

 

Unsure why at first the room was silent.

 

Dark eyes rolled around the room as he turned, letting out a very undignified yelp as he finally spotted the man standing by his beside.

 

“Rise and shine,” the other spoke voice smooth, and soft.

 

Tony scrambled out of the bed searching once more for a weapon, only to get his feet tangled in blankets. Uncoordinated he fell off the side of the bed right at the man’s feet.

 

“Smooth,” he spoke again with the hint of a smile.

 

“No time for games Tony we have much to do.”

Briskly he strode towards the entrance, pausing at the door, “You coming?” he called over his shoulder.

 

Tony was picking himself up off the floor bewildered. “Who are you? Why are you in my house?’

 

The man turned to him, he was dressed in white, a sharp contrast to his darkly tanned skin. His eyes where dark, flashing an odd shade of green as dark hair curled softly about his head. His dress shirt was casually unbuttoned, rolled to his elbows. The man was handsome, unusually so, almost seeming to glow with an inner light. 

 

Smiling crookedly, he pushed his glasses up his nose, “I am the ghost of Christmas past.”

                 

Tony found himself walking towards him in a semi state of shock, mind rebelling, this wasn’t happening. He was dreaming, or he was dead, there was no two ways about it.

 

“And it is now 1:02 and we are running late.” Sighing exasperated he strode back to Tony gripping his hand and tugging him along.

 

Tony followed in a daze, “Where are we going?” his voice seemed to come from miles away.

 

“To the past Tony,” he said as the world fell away, and they where surrounded by stars.

 

The wind whipping through Tony’s hair and his feet seemed to touch nothing at all.

                 

Before he could really begin to panic, they had stopped, the world coming once more back into focus.

 

“Where are we?” Tony spoke deciding if this was some sort of dream it would be easier just to go with it. He’d already had a hell of a night.

 

The man was strangely silent, Tony glancing around curiously. The place looked vaguely familiar. Frowning in thought Tony wracked his brain.

 

“This is…this is…” his heart began to thump painfully in his chest.

 

“Christmas Eve…1979,” the ghost said walking towards the doors of the hospital.

 

Tony followed stiff legged, “This is where my parents died,” he said thickly as they moved through the halls towards a small, seated figure on a hard plastic chair.

                 

“Look familiar?” the ghost asked as they came to a stop, before the young boy.

 

 “It’s me,” Tony said disbelieving, reaching out to touch the child. Only to have his hand pass through the small seated figure.

 

The ghost chuckled, shaking his head sadly, “These are but shadows of the past, they cannot see or hear us.”

 

_The boy looked up his eyes puffy and red, face far to old for such a young soul._

_A man was coming out of the nearby doorway. He was drawn, and pale in the overhead lights.._

_“Uncle!” Tony gasped looking suddenly white._

_The boy in the chair looked up,_ _“I asked Santa for mommy and daddy to get better…” he tried to smile, his eyes streaming._

_“They’re dead Anthony, and they’re never becoming back.”_

_He turned striding away down the hall, “Come Anthony,”_ _he said stiffly, the little boy hurrying after him._ _Trying in vain to stem the flow of tears._  

 

Tony watched stone faced as they disappeared around the corner.

 

“Harsh,” the man in white said beside him mused aloud.

 

Tony snorted unconcerned, “That’s how I learned my parents died.” Trying to ignore the pain in his chest, rubbing at it absentmindedly.

 

Around them the hospital was dissolving, turning into something more familiar.

 

“Hey this is…” he trailed off eyes everywhere at once. A million smells, sounds, and feelings returning.

 

“You’re right, it’s your old school,” The man said grinning softly as two boys ran by laughing, both wearing the same kaki coloured uniform.

 

 Tony couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips, as distant memories boiled up in his mind. The ghost nudged him then, gesturing towards a much slower figure; a slender boy, awkward and unsure in his adolescent body.

 

  _“Hey Tony!  Hurry up, or you’ll miss the last bus!”_

_Another nudged his friend, “Dummy Tony never goes home for Christmas.”_

_Laughing the pair hurried on, a young dark eyed boy shook his head, “Christmas is stupid, I don’t care anyways.”_

“I never went home; uncle didn’t want me around.” The apparition of Tony explained softly, watching his fifteen-year-old self round the corner into his dorm room.

 

“Shipped me off to military school before my parents were even in the ground.” 

 

The ghost of Christmas past leaned against the doorway, watching inside, “It wasn’t all bad though was it?”

 

Tony glanced around the doorway as well, eye immediately settling on the taller gangly figure shuffling off his cot.

 

_“Going to be around for Christmas Tony?”  A mess of sunshine yellow hair was a wild tangle, cheeks flushed from his nap. He was wearing a white wife beater, and the army issue boxers._

_Brown eyes glanced to his roommate, Steve Rogers,  they had been boarding together since their first year._

_Tony said nothing, focusing instead on his laptop._

_“Me too.” Steve replied, seemingly not really needing an answer. Smiling he stretched, the teen tall, skinny, and awkward, his body a tangle muscle, like a puppy growing into themselves._

“Didn’t he always stay with you? Every Christmas?’

 

Tony nodded slowly, “He did.”

 

Keen eyes never leaving as the lanky teen, making his own teenage self smile.

 

“We where always together even when we…” Tony trailed off as the world around him faded out again.

 

“Even when?” the ghost prodded softly.

 

Tony blinked at the sudden brightness. The sun was suddenly blinding, the air becoming heavy and hot.

 

“Even when we where overseas,” He finished spotting a familiar tent.

 

“Spirit, is this…” Tony trailed off, hearing the laughter, and yelling inside.

 

Hurrying forward, he was met with a cheery scene, one that he had not thought about in a long time.

 

“We were a day early getting our Christmas, they made a delicious meal, gave us the day off.” He looked around the tent as men hollered back and forth, trading pictures, and letters from home.

 

“We got mail too, we celebrated all day, even though we knew we had to run patrols all day Christmas Day.”

 

_“Hey Tony!” Steve called settling beside his friend on the cot, a large plate of food in each hand._

_“You really going to eat all that?”_

_Steve nodded eagerly, grinning  as he stuffed another mouthful in._

_Tony shook his head amused, eyes wander to the others as they laughed, and hollered at one another. A sudden weight in his lap made him glance down at a newspaper wrapped box,_

_“What’s this?” Tony asked picking it up and turning it over._

_“Merry Christmas,” Steve said with a soft smile._

“We served five tours together,” Tony said very softly, as his former self spoke to the man sitting beside him.

 

“Yes, and if I recall correctly there was another Christmas…” the man in white was leading them through the back of the tent, and into s new place. A place Tony recognized in a heartbeat,

 

“No…” he whispered. Eyes suddenly wide, shivering despite the mild temperature. “Why here?” he asked frantically wild hair bobbing as he tried to back away.

 

 

The spirit was relentless, moving forward, Tony’s feet following without his consent.

 

“Please not this, I beg you,” Tony’s pleas feeble, falling on deaf ears.

 

It was too late, they where already in the ward. A makeshift military hospital, in the middle of all the sand and dirt. The heavily bandaged figure on the bed barely clinging to life, his face swollen beyond recognition.

 

An older, more solemn Tony kept his silent vigil, holding tight to one large hand.

 

“What happened Tony?” the ghost asked gently, waiting for the man to speak.

 

Clearing his throat Tony managed to find his voice, as husky as it was.

 

“He was caught, badly beaten and dumped on the side of the road. No doubt would have died of exposure, but a patrol stumbled across him first.”  Dark eyes watched his younger self.

 

“He died… several times, but he managed to cling to life.”  

 

Tony could still remember the sound of cracking ribs, as they opened his chest to shock his heart back. All at once the feelings where flooding back, the guilt, the helpless rage.

 

“I was supposed to be with him,” he whispered more to himself then the sprit.

 

“I was sick, admitted to the field hospital with pneumonia so I missed the patrol….” He trailed off feeling the bitter remorse, and guilt once more.

 

The big figure on the bed begin to moan, and twitch.

 

_“Medic!” Tony bellowed as Steve’s hand tightened on his. Steve gasped, arching off the bed in pain._

_The medical team hurried in then, pushing Tony clear as they checked vitals. It all took long moments before one of the women was turning to him with a gentle smile._

_“Your friend is going to be fine.”_

_Nodding slowly, Tony  turned walking away from Steve._

_Walking away from the one person in his life, that he loved…_

“Why did you leave?” the man in white asked interested.

 

Tony couldn’t answer, he was reliving it all over again. His heart breaking in his chest; he didn’t want to feel like this. Something bad always happened to those he loved.

 

If he opened his heart he was just going to get hurt.

 

Tony was suddenly furious, “Why did you show me this!”

 

He turned to the other, heart throbbing painfully, and to his utter shame hot tears pricking behind his eyes.

 

“To torture me?”

 

His face was turning red and his fists where clenched white knuckled. Chest heaving he was ready to do battle.

 

The spirit smiled sadly, “I only show you the things that have been Tony, these are shadows of memories past. Do not blame me.”

 

The fight left him, his knees seemed suddenly weak as he slid to the ground. Eyes unseeing, he managed to choke out, “Please leave me.”

 

Eyes closing momentarily in pain.

 

When he opened them again, Tony was once more in his room kneeling beside his bed. Trembling he crawled back into bed, curling in on himself. Fighting that heart wrenching pain once again.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony was awake again; warily this time.

 

The digital clock reading two in the AM.  Slowly he sat up, scanning the room carefully, all was quiet and dark. Obie had said three spirits would visit him, he frowned maybe he had been mistaken.

 

A sudden crash from the kitchen had him scrambling out of bed and hurrying down the hall. The room was brightly lit, and smelled of cooking food. Tony blinked in the sudden brightness.

 

“Greetings Anthony Stark!” a cheery voice called.

 

Tony stared dumbfounded at the man before him. He was huge, bulging muscles barely concealed by the tight red t-shirt and jeans he wore. He had long golden hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed almost other worldly.

 

Tony was immediately wary.

 

“Come in, and break your fast friend Anthony.” A big hand gestured to the veritable feast before him on the counter. Tony took a tentative step inside; barefoot, he forgot he was still clad in the dark pj pants, and off white waffle shirt.

 

“Who are you?” Tony asked slowly the large man set his plate of food down, and standing to join him.

 

“I am the ghost of Christmas Present,” he explained with a wide smile, “And need to get going.” The seemly friendly giant smacked him heartily on the back, making Tony wheeze in response.

 

Tony was not going to argue, whatever was happening to him was going to happen and he was jut going to have to go with it. Shakily he found himself following the other, out the front door and into the bright light of day.

 

“Wha…” Tony muttered squinted at the sky, and the ghost threw open his arms now wearing a rather thick, rather ugly Christmas cardigan.

 

“It’s Christmas Day Anthony!” he crowed smiling widely, as Tony was stumbling after him disoriented as the road before them seemed to blur and fuzz.

 

Suddenly they where downtown, amidst the people bustling along the street, parcels in hand. Children in new cloths where laughing giddily, toys clutched in their hands as they chased their parents.

 

The spirit gestured to the merriment, “Doesn’t it warm your heart Anthony? Even a little?” he watched as people yelled Merry Christmas at one another before hurrying along eager to be with friends and family.

 

“I have no family…” Tony admitted softly, feeling suddenly unaccountably sorry for himself.

 

The guide said no more, but the street blurred, leaving them in a somewhat familiar room.

 

“This is at the armories,” Tony said recognizing it immediately,

 

“Truly you have no family Anthony?” the man asked pointing to the men and women laughing around the table, cheering, and toasting one another.

 

_“To our brothers and sisters who did not return home,” They lifted their glasses, clinking respectfully._

_“To our family!” They cheered again._

_“To all those who are not here today,” A voice said softly, a head of blonde hair, a little shaggy and falling in blue eyes._

_A derisive snort came from the other side of the table, “You’re not talking about Stark again are you Rogers?” the others grumbled in exasperation._

_“Tony served with us,” Steve defended calmly, his voice deep and pleasant for a man his size._

_“Yeah right Steve, that ass hasn’t come to a single get together, party, dinner, reunion. Hasn’t done any fundraising for the vets, hell he hasn’t even come to training.”_

_Another stood lifting his glass, “To Tony Stark,  I hope he has a very Merry Christmas the cold hearted bastard.”_

Tony felt as if all the warmth had left his body, as if he’d never be warm again. He had an idea he wasn’t well liked but this… he’d bled in the sand with these men. 

 

“Most unfortunate,” the blonde ghost said shaking his shaggy head.

 

Tony scanned the happy crowd feeling alone and desolate until his eyes landed on Steve. He didn’t join in that cheering, just quietly sipped quietly at his beer. Tony moved to his side, reaching out to him; only to have it pass through him.

 

“Come Anthony there is more to see…” dark eyes never left the blonde figure, as he faded away.

 

The darkness was brightening again, they where standing outside a poorly kept stone building.

 

“Spirit?” he asked confused, but the other was already on the front step.

 

Tony hurried after, making it in time to pass through the doors.

 

“Welcome to Sister of Mercy Orphanage, Anthony.” He explained with a smile, just as five young children rounded the corner screaming in excitement. 

 

They followed the children into the main living room, the place was shabby and run down, but clean as clean could be. The room was sparely decorated for the holidays, including the small, scraggly looking tree, yet it didn’t dampen the frenzied chaos of the children.

 

“Why did you bring me here spirit?” Tony asked eyes still roaming the place.

 

“Him,” the other said simply, as Tony’s eyes landed on the imposing figure beside the tree. Tall and muscular, he was smiling widely large hands handing out brightly coloured parcels.

 

“Steve!” he marveled forgetting himself and hurrying over. “You’re giving out toys to the orphans…” he trailed off realizing the smiling man could neither see nor hear him. 

 

_“Bless you Steven, every year you come. Such wonderful presents for the children.” The sister put her hand on his arm in thanks._

_The man shrugged modestly, “It’s the least I can do.”_

_The Sister shook her head, “A man who donates so much every month Steven, will receive his reward in heaven.”_

_Blushing now the big man turned back to the kids._

“What does she mean?” Tony asked rounded on the other, not noticing the scene fading out.

 

“Steven donates half his salary to the orphanage Anthony.”

 

Tony was shocked, and sure his expression mirrored it. Turning he sought out Steve, this time though they where in a small, cramped apartment. Full of books and papers, a lone figure sat at a small table eating a homemade meal. At his feet a one eyed calico cat, enjoyed his own meal.

 

_A strong long fingered hand gently scratched the cats ear, “Merry Christmas Ebenezer,” he said softly._

_“Merry Christmas Tony,” Steve saluted a photo with his beer._

 

“I remember that day…” Tony said softly getting a look at the photo. The picture was of the two of them in uniform, arms around one another smiling in the hot desert sun. It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

 

A sudden hacking cough caught his attention; Steve was doubled over coughing, his hand pressing against his chest.

 

“Steve,” he cried rushing to him, but unable to help. “Spirit!” he cried in desperation.

 

“We are shadows Anthony, we can do nothing,” he spoke softly his face speaking volumes of helplessness.

 

Helpless Tony turned back Steve.  

 

_“S’ok Ebenezer,” he assured the cat who had stopped eating to come stand by his master. The voice was horse and scratchy. “It’s ok.”_

Tony watched as a large hand rubbed at the loose long sleeved shirt he wore, through the undone buttons Tony could just make out part of that long thick scar. He bore the marks of his surgery yet.

 

Steve was still petting the cat, as they faded out, Tony on the darkened street once more.

 

“Spirit please what’s wrong with him?” he begged frantic with worry, why hadn’t Steve told him he was ill?

 

 “He has a chest infection, he’s more susceptible then most.”

 

They where walking away now, moving further on, “Will he be ok?” Tony worried.

 

 “I cannot see the future Anthony, but I do see if things do not change… an empty apartment dark and silent.” His voice was distant, soft.

 

“No wait it cannot be; please tell me it cannot be.” Tony looked to the big man, pleading.

 

The ghost did not answer, as the clock tower overhead began to chime.

 

“My time grows short Anthony, I leave you now with the final spirit, the ghost of Christmas yet to come.”

 

The big man was backing away now, smiling sadly.

 

“Please don’t leave me,” he hated the plaintive tone in his voice but the now darkness of the street seemed to be closing in ominously. “Please no, you have shown me so much.” 

 

The ghost was fading out, almost gone.

 

“Good luck Anthony Stark.”

 

With his final farewell the big man vanished leaving Tony all alone.

 

Suddenly chilled he wrapped his arms around himself, “Hello?” he called, voice small and lost in the dark street. The silence was heavy and oppressive, growing more fearful by the minute.

 

A sudden click of a lighter to his right had him whirling. A large misshapen lump was silhouetted in the flickering light. Squinting Tony tried to make out what he was seeing. He jumped when the lighter clicked shut, and whatever it was stepped forward; the street lights suddenly flaring to life casting eerie shadows.

 

It was two people. A man and a woman, both clad completely in black. She had long, deep red hair, falling about her shoulders. While the man had short blonde hair, close cropped and fine.

 

“Are you the ghosts of Christmas yet to come?” Tony asked his voice barely a whisper.

 

They nodded slowly in unison, moving closer, their movements as one.  His hair covered half his face lending to his air of mystery.

 

“I am ready,” Tony said bravely fists clenching, he would meet these two head on.

 

“Whatever you have to show me, I will follow you.”

 

The pair guided him down the street, the dark closing around them before opening again. Leaving them In a dark boardroom where a group of semi familiar strangers sat.

 

_“It only seems fitting that they sell it off. The old miser cut too many corners; employee morale is at an all time low.” One of the suits said matter of fact._

_“And we can’t get any new talent in here, the wages are way  to low, benefits are slashed.”_

_A third voice spoke up, “I don’t even want to work here.”_

_There was a chorus of laughter from around the table._

_“It’s settled then, we sell the place and be done with it. All in favor?”_

_Every hand around the table went up, “Great we sign it over and they bulldoze the bitch to the ground.”_

_They all laughed again, “Good thing the old tight ass is dead, he’d be rolling in his grave.”_

_They began to pack up then meeting adjourned as they headed out. “You go to the funeral?” one asked another, the other man laughed, “You kidding?”_

_They departed with the rest._

“Spirit of whom do they speak? What funeral?” The pair in black said nothing,

 

In seconds they where elsewhere, outside a church, the bells tolling out their painful dirge.

 

“Why are we here?” Tony asked suddenly afraid of what he may see.

 

The man and women said nothing, simply stood watching. Tony turned back in time to see people leaving. Many people walking slowly, sadly, as the bells tolled on.

 

“Please,” he recognized the men from his old unit first, wearing full military dress. More people so many unknown faces. Until he spotted the nuns, walking slowly, crying children in tow.

 

 “No please! No!” he yelled from the depths of his soul.

 

He rounded on the spirits, “Please you must tell me, this is only what could be right? There is still time to change it isn’t there?”

 

He felt the tears once more, only this time there was no holding back. “No please,” he begged the tears running from dark eyes. “Not him….please not Steve.”

 

The world around them spun out before returning, a bright winter afternoon, the snow blinding. Blinking rapidly Tony spotted a minister walking away from a lonely grave. His robes flapping darkly behind him. There was no one else.

 

Tony followed the pair in black dazed, weaving through the stones until they stood near the fresh dirt.

 

 “Please,” Tony tried once more, “Give me some small hope,” he begged wiping his eyes.

 

The ghosts pointed towards the fresh, gaping hole in the ground.

 

Shaking Tony started forward, the dark shadows ominously silent behind him. He reached the deep hole, the dark casket sitting in the bottom.

 

“No…” he whispered eyes lifting to look at the freshly made tombstone, plain, cheap, baring only a date and a name. A very familiar name.

 

“No!” he yelled this time falling to his knees, swollen red eyes looking up. “Please no…”

 

It was his own name.

 

A deep, dark chuckle stole to his ears, and Tony whipped around, but the pair where already gone. A sudden chilly wind began to blow, and the chuckling grew louder. He stood trying to brace himself against the wind, arms raised as he was pushed backwards.

 

The laughter grew louder, crueler, gasping he stepped back as the wind pushed harder.

 

Suddenly his feet found nothing, and he was tumbling into the six-foot hole, the coffin coming up fast. 

 

“No!” he screamed, when suddenly all went black.

 

-#-#-#-

 

December 25

 

He landed with a thump against wood.

 

Whimpering in pain and fear he gingerly searched out, searching for the edges of his own casket, only to feel solid wood.

 

“Floor,” he mumbled lifting his head to look around, the familiar surroundings slow to seeping into his rattled mind.

 

“I’m home,” he mumbled blue eyes drifting to his bedside clock.

 

“Seven….” He sat up in disbelief looking at the light coming in through the windows.

 

“It’s morning, “he stood slowly reaching from his phone on the table. Reading the date at least three times before it sunk in; December 25.

 

“It’s Christmas,” he mumbled a slow smile coming across his  face. “I haven’t missed it!” he yelled, laughing madly he hurried towards the door, then back to his room, before sprinting to the kitchen.

 

“I don’t know what to do, there’s so much.” he was mumbling running a hand through already disheveled hair.

 

“Stark get control, you have things to do, first get clean and dressed.”

 

Following his own advice, he was cleaned and dressed in record time. Forgoing his usual suit, he wore dark jeans, t-shirt, and zip hoodie. All but giggling he picked up his phone; he had a plan. The first call was to be to the warehouse of his own company.  

 

Grinning he hung up some time later ready to take on the world.

 

Headed out he was almost out the door when something made him pause. A small black box sitting innocently on the entryway table. The one from Steve, one he’d tossed aside.

 

Trance like he opened it, a set of dog tags inside. Gingerly he picked them up, watching them turn for a moment, they where his…but he hadn’t seen them since….

 

Looking down he spotted the small slip of paper, and familiar neat cursive hand writing;

 

_Never forget who you where._

 

Tony felt tears again, pulling them over his head he tucked the tags away feeling the bump under his shirt.

 

“Steve,” he whispered to no one in particular, before turning and heading out of the house. 

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Cheers, to another year!”

 

There was a chorus of cries, and laughter around the table as the people raised their glasses in toast.

 

The annual unit Christmas party was in full swing, for those veterans, current reserves, and others who maybe didn’t have family at home. So they gathered together to eat, drink and be merry. Yelling over each other, they where laughing uproariously when the door banged open.

 

All eyes turned with a passing interest, until they saw who it was.

 

Their Lieutenant all but choked on his beer, “Stark!” he said standing with a gasp.

 

“Sergeant Stark…” the others where suddenly silent, wary. Tony Stark had never been to one of their Christmas parties.

 

“Yes well,” Tony cleared his throat self-consciously as he stepped further into the mess hall, the others never taking their eyes off him.

 

“What are you doing here?” the officer managed to get out in utter disbelief. 

 

He was dressed the most casual in dark jeans, a hoodie hood visible over the black pea coat he wore. 

 

“I was invited,” he said his voice, soft, yet reaching all the others in the silent room.

 

Lieutenant Rhodes nodded, “Yes you where…” he began but Tony held up his hand stalling the awkward sentence.

 

“I realize I have been terribly remiss in my duties to the company, our unit…and most of all my friends.”

 

The entire room was floored; Tony Stark was actually saying these things? He barely smiled; he was a cold-hearted bastard who cared more about how much money he was making then anything else.

 

“To that end I hope I can begin to make amends, and I plan to start this very minute.”

 

He turned rushing to the door again, waving in whomever was in the hall. Everyone was standing now craning their necks to see.  People flooded in baring overflowing trays of food, baked goods, and cases of beer.

 

“Christmas dinner is on me.”

 

There was a moment of silence before the bursts of cheers echoed in the room as they rushed Tony to thank him.

 

Tony Stark was doing something completely alien to him; he was smiling. Looking younger happier, all but seeming to glow with some sort of inner light. As they slapped him on the back, all forgiven he couldn’t help but seek out a very distinctive shock of blond hair.  

 

Steve was not here.

 

The man of the hour Tony was seated with the others, food on the table and beer in hand as they toasted, and talked, once more welcoming a wayward brother into their fold. Tony felt warm, he’d been giving a second chance and he was going to make it right.

 

“Sir?” he asked Rhodes the second he got a chance.

 

“Yes?” the asked with a warm smile.

 

Tony spoke softly so the others would not over hear, “Was Steve here earlier?”

 

 An odd look passed over Rhodes eyes, before he grinned, “Yeah he was. “

 

Nodding Tony glanced around, “I need to catch up with him, but before I do, I would like to add a donation for the veteran’s fund.”

 

 Rhodes nodded pleased, “Sure.”

 

Tony handed the cheque over standing as he shrugged into his coat. “It’s many a back payment believe me.”

 

Rhodes opened the envelope letting out a cry of surprise.

 

“Stark this is way too-”  

 

Tony held up his hand, “It’s long over due.” He grinned again the motion seeming to get easier.

“It’s just a start,” he turned to the table waving, “Merry Christmas boys, I’ll see you for training.”

 

They toasted him, yelling as he headed out into the afternoon sun. He looked upwards still smiling, feeling that sense of warmth and comfort, “Just a beginning...”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve sighed looking down at the rather small bag of wrapped toys. He was alone in the living room area of the orphanage as the kids had already Mass with the sisters, then lunch, and finally gifts.

 

They where eating now, and Steve was hoping that if he wished hard enough the meager bag of gifts would magically multiple.

 

“Yeah right Rogers,” he coughed then, ignoring the flair of pain in his chest; he had no time for being sick. Not on the schedule that work kept him on.

 

A solid knock at the front door brought him out of his musings. Brow furrowed, he wondered who it could it be?

 

Not wanting to disturb the Sisters he answered the door, opening it with a smile and a “Merry Christmas.”

 

On the other side a solemn faced Tony Stark. Bright blue eyes widened, and he all but choked on the greeting.

 

“Steve,” he said mildly from the step.

 

“But uhhh…. today is Christmas…” Steve said stumbling all over himself. Looking more panicked by the moment.

 

“It is, and you should be home resting that chest infection.”

 

Steve’s confusion, turned to disbelief, “How did you…”

 

He trailed off at the sudden smile that bloomed across Tony’s face. Steve hadn’t seen that smile in years; it was genuine. Straight white teeth flashed. Steve felt his heart melt all over, like it had all those years ago; when he’d met a skinny angry teenager.

 

Tony nodded stepping forward, leaning in close, so close he could smell the bigger man. Sandalwood, musk, and something that was distinctly Steve.

 

“It’s just the beginning Steve, I have so much to make up for.” He whispered, and Steve felt his jaw almost unhinge as it dropped.

 

Tony had every intention of beginning to show Steve just what he was going to do, when some devil seemed to possess him. Before he could overthink it, he was pressing his lips to Steve’s, and the heat ignited.

 

It took Steve all of five seconds to register what was happening, his fantasy was suddenly becoming reality. Big arms circled Tony pulling him close, and taking control of the kiss, and complete possession of Tony’s mouth.

 

Pent up passion drove him to press forward for long moments, until need for air drove them apart. Tony collapsed forward, panting in Steve’s arms suddenly dazed.

 

 “I’m sorry, Tony,” the big man whispered sheepishly.

 

“I’m not,” Tony mumbled regaining his breath and some of his composure, “But we’ll continue this later,” he leaned up giving Steve a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

“For now…” he gestured behind him, a large truck with the Stark logo was pulling up the driveway.

 

Steve was sure he was dreaming, “Tony are those for the kids?”

 

The shorted, dark haired man nodded, smiling widely “I wanted it to be a memorable Christmas for them.”

 

Laughing Steve wrapped an arm around his long time friend as he stepped out to help the men carry in the brightly wrapped packages.

 

By the time they had everything set, the kids where screaming their way down the hall, laughing until the rounded the corner to see the mound of gaily wrapped packages. They froze eyes as wide as saucers. It was several heartbeats before they descended on the mass and paper was flying, followed by cries of pleasure and joy.

 

Tony stood beside Steve, his heart swelling with happiness at the genuine pleasure the children where getting from the toys.

 

 “It’s a miracle Steven,” the sisters where wiping away tears of joy.

 

“Yes it is,” Steve smiled at Tony, grateful .

 

Tony smiled softly, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment the praise the sisters ringing in his ears.

 

It was some time later when Tony came up beside Steve grasping his hand softly, “There’s still more.”

 

Surprised the blonde man looked to the other, nodding, “I think we’ve done all we can today.”

 

They bid the Sisters goodbye the kids more interested in the toys as they slipped unhindered out and into the now fading sun.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

Tony smiled, “My place in an hour?”

 

Steve nodded slowly, ears faintly pink, “Yeah.” He spoke softly.

 

 “See you soon.” Tony smiled, and waved slipping away.

 

-#-#-#-

 

A little over an hour later Steve was getting out of his car outside Tony’s large house.

 

“I’m dreaming,” he mumbled, “I’ve finally gone off the deep end, and my mind has created an elaborate fantasy.” He assured himself as he approached the door, sure he had dreamed up that kiss today.

 

“That amazingly hot kiss,” he smirked to himself, as he knocked. Hopefully in this fantasy he was going to walk in, and Tony Stark would fall into his arms.

 

The door opened, and that familiar frame filled the door way, “Steve,” he breathed softly, hesitantly, something so unusual for the normally self assured man. It was a state that only few people had ever seen; Steve was one of them. 

 

“Tony,” he smiled, following him in shrugged out of his coat.

 

Steve immediately noticed Tony’s handsome form, dark jeans where loose, relaxed fit, and the white dress shirt was being pulled taught across his well muscled chest. The cuffs casually rolled to his elbows. 

 

Tony was eyeing Steve as well, he looked good, very good he always did; but tonight it seemed to hit him full force. He was tall, well built, his jeans could not hide the muscles of his powerful thighs. The dark grey thermal shirt was open at the neck and Tony could just make out the start of the thick scar.

 

Automatically he took the man’s coat, hanging it in the closet, Steve taking a moment to look around.

 

“Shall we go into the dinning room?” Tony asked trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. Moving quickly back towards the room he’d prepared.

 

Steve following, gasping when he rounded the corner into the lit room. “Tony,” he gaped looking around at the white candles covering every possible surface. 

 

“You like it?” He asked, glancing around himself. The table was set with a very traditional Christmas dinner, slices of ham and turkey, dressing, potatoes, vegetables, gravy, even the cranberries.

 

 “Tony what is all this?” Steve was looking at him intently now, but dark eyes looked away as he gestured for him to take a seat.

 

Steve more then willing to go along with it grinning he took his seat. His stomach empty, and the big man was more then ready to do this dinner justice.

 

“Glass of wine?” Tony asked hesitantly holding up a bottle of vintage red.

 

“Please.”

 

They continued that way through the first course, polite and refrained, but as the second glass turned to the third and they had finally reached their fill Steve was hungry for answers.

 

“Ready for dessert?” Tony asked, and Steve shook his head.

 

“Not just yet Tony, please sit.”

 

The other did so looking anywhere but at him.

 

 “Just what is all this about Tony? The orphanage…at the armories the Lieutenant Rhodes called me. He was completely dumbfounded.”

 

Tony nodded shifting uncomfortable, how was he going to explain to this man what he needed too.  His mind reeled frantically, but Steve was relentless. He always had been, always been able to see through Tony, to understand him better then he did himself.

 

“I guess I had an epiphany,” he said finally looking into blue eyes.  Steve sat back, thick arms cross across his broad chest as a blond brow arched curious.

 

“I was shown my life Steve, and it was not a life worth living. I’ve been selfish, greedy, and most of all I’ve been an asshole to those who would love me…who I love…” he trailed off here almost seeming to blush.

 

“I’ve done a lot of wrong in my life that I need to make up for. Today was just the beginning,” he smiled a little, “With you Steve I’m hoping that…that maybe, just maybe I’m not to late.”

 

Steve had no idea what to say, Tony was looking anywhere but at him.

 

Unable to find the words he needed, Steve stood rounding the table and coming to stand beside the man he had always considered to be his best friend; the one whom he’d loved for years.

 

Tony felt a gentle hand on his cheek, Steve was pulling his face towards him. Saying nothing he brought his lips to Tony’s. Determined to see if earlier had been a fluke, but Steve was well assured when the passion once more ignited.  

 

Tony’s tentative response only added fuel to the steadily growing passion.

 

Dessert all but forgotten Tony wrapped thick arms around Steve’s neck pulling him close, wanting to weep once more. This almost surreal moment was not lost on him.  He had denied his feelings for so long…denied his heart for so long.

 

They stumbled away from the table Tony half pulling half falling towards the bedroom, Steve following eagerly, fingers coming to the buttons of the other’s dress shirt tugging the material open as Tony shrugged out of it half way down the hall.

 

The heat of passion making him hot, they parted a moment panting while Steve tugged his shirt off. Instantly back together, hands on pants popping buttons as they danced out of their jeans, spilling onto the bed in nothing but boxer briefs. Steve’s black, Tony’s a deep red.

 

They meddled together kissing, touching, and tasting, for long moments. Calloused fingers danced across hard planes of muscles, teasing, and testing. Suddenly in no real hurry.

 

Steve separated then, looking into dark eyes, now deep with passion. “Tony?” he asked, hesitantly, a single word with a wealth of meaning behind it. He was asking permission to continue.

 

The other searched blue eyes, mind conjuring images of that casket once more being carried away, and he wrapped strong arms around Steve holding him tight in response.

 

Steve took that as a yes, pulling him close, tangling big fingers in dark hair, when he brushed against a cool chain around Tony’s neck. He pulled away looking down  and smiling,

 

“You got my gift, I’ve been holding onto those a long while.” He said touching the tags gently,

 

“I’m glad you did,” Tony said smiling softly as he pulled Steve back for a deep kiss.

 

Steve’s hands where at his waist then, tugging the crimson underwear off without hesitation. Tony returning the favor, there was no fear, no insecurity. They had seen each other naked many times, they’d been together so long…seen each other at their worst, yet now Tony wanted to see them at their best.

 

He arched into Steve, rubbing hard erections together. Moaning and grinding, they lay side by side. Strong fingers digging deep into Steve’s backside pulling him close, making him chuckle.

 

Tony whispered in his ear, biting it gently, “I need you Steve,” he pleaded breathlessly.

 

Steve shuddering in anticipate pleasure. Tony was fumbling at his bedside, producing a bottle of lube.

 

“I had hoped we would need something…” Tony said breathless.

 

Steve grinned accepting the bottle, and slowly lowering Tony back onto his back, positioning himself between muscular thighs.

 

A little nervous, Tony eagerly watching as Steve slowly kissed his way down his body, paying special attention to his nipples now almost painfully stiff. Moving across his defined abdominals, until he was…

 

“Oh God!” Tony cried as the hot moist mouth was on him, sucking, he arched panting, wanting too wrap his legs around Steve’s shoulders and just loose himself in that sweet mouth. 

 

A sudden cool, intrusion had him arching back, “Relax baby,” Steve said kissing the head of his erection before once more sucking it deeply.

 

Tony tried to do just that, with Steve’s ministrations he slowly relaxed. A second finger was added to the first.

 

“Steve…” he moaned, the intrusion turning into something much different. A feeling of being stretched. A third finger was added and he found himself pushing back into the fingers, wanting something deeper, aching for something more.

 

The fingers where suddenly gone, and Steve was releasing him with a final, teasing tongue bath. Tony moaned in annoyance, that turned to a yelp as the big man was over him, a much thicker something pressing against him.

 

Tony tried to relax wrapping his arms around Steve, eyes closed as the thick intrusion slid past the tight ring of muscle, settled deep. Tony cried out, at the weird combination of pleasure, and burning pain.

 

Steve groaned deep, burying his face in Tony’s neck as he paused, kissing the now sweat damped flesh.

 

They stayed that way for long moments, joined so intimately, Tony could feel Steve’s heartbeat.

 

 “Ok?” Steve asked softly pulling back, looking worried. Using all his will power not to thrust into that tight warm heat.  

 

Tony’s gaze fell on the now faded, but still very visible scar on his chest. He touched the puckered flesh gently.

 

“Yeah,” he said seconds before he moved his hips, rolling them, teasingly. Surprised when a small jolt of pleasure rippled through him.

 

“Damn,” Steve cursed unable to hold back as he thrust slowly. Picking up speed and strength, Tony bit his lip arching into him.

 

When Steve shifted suddenly, changing the angle and hit something that had him crying out.

 

“Ok Tony?” Steve stopped panting worriedly, as the other moaned again.

 

“Yes,” Tony hissed., wrapping his legs around slim hips, “Do it again.”

 

Chuckling Steve planted strong arms and did just that, hitting Tony’s sweet spot again and again.

 

Tony squeezed his legs around as Steve hauled him upright into his lap driving deep. Tony was a mass of nerve endings, pleasure rippling through him, Steve was kissing him again, moaning together as Tony’s neglected erection rubbed tantalizingly against hard muscle.

 

it was all too much for him. Tony gave a cry arching back as he spilled across their bellies and chests. Steve grunted as thrust deep several more times, before he too was cumming deep inside his new lover.

 

Panting they held each other close, leisurely kissing as hands drifted across sensitive skin. Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s

 

“Been waiting for this for so long…” he said softly kissing red lips.

 

Tony smiled, saying nothing until they where cleaned and once more cuddled in bed under the covers. Wrapped in Steve’s arms he looked into smiling blue eyes.

 

“I’ve been a fool,” he said softly, “I was chasing something that didn’t exist, when all I needed was in front of me the whole time.”

 

Steve smiled brushing his wild tangle of brown hair. “I’m not sure what brought about the change of heart, but whatever it was I’m eternally grateful.”

 

It had crossed Tony’s mind to tell him about his ghostly visions, but somehow he felt that that was just for him His second chance. He said nothing simply onto his love tightly,

 

“Merry Christmas Steve,” he said softly.

 

“Merry Christmas Tony,” the other smiled widely as he kissed him once more.

 

-#-#-#-

 

1 year later

 

“Merry Christmas Jean!” Tony called waving, the beaming secretary waved back to her boss.

 

Why wouldn’t she?

 

The company was booming, employee morale was through the roof, productivity had almost tripled. All thanks to the generosity of spirit the CEO had suddenly acquired.

 

True to his word Tony had changed his ways, keeping that feeling of Christmas the whole year round. He was kinder, gentler, more understanding, and he always had time for friends and family.

 

“Ready?” Steve was waiting for him at the end of the hall, they where due for the Christmas Eve party at the armories, despite the plethora of party invitations they had received. They had decided they would spend time with the boys and reminisce about the years past.

 

“Yeah I am Steve, Merry Christmas.” Smiling he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend of a year tightly,

 

“You too love, you too.” Steve felt the small box in his pocket grinning, the gold band he hoped would please his boyfriend.

 

As they stepped out in the now snowy evening, Tony laughed smiling up into his lover’s face missing the four rather familiar figures they passed by.

 

A man in white, a big man in a rather gaudy sweater, and two silent figures dressed in black. All four where smiling, satisfied. Watching as the two figures disappeared into the snowy night arm in arm.

 

END.      

                      


End file.
